AboveClub
by Anima Reader
Summary: What would happen if the monsters couldn't be seen by adults? What if Mettaton was the only one they could see? What would happen if they meet the Winx Club? Will they get along? Are Chara, Frisk, and the other fallen children truly human or are they something else? Rate T for my dark brain. Well hope you all enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody welcome to my third out of seven stories uploaded to fanfiction that was inspired by the same dream with Bloom, Sonic, and Frisk. The other two stories are Winxtale and Winx Club The Dark Brotherhood if you want to read them...**

" **They get the point!" Chara**

" **Do you want a good ending, Chara?" me**

" **Yes!" Chara**

" **Then don't interrupt!" me**

 **Anyway, this tale takes place after Frisk freed all of the monsters of the Underground, everything is like the way the game ended but with a few differences. Chara, Asriel, and the other fallen children are alive and are the adopted siblings of Frisk. Sans and Toriel are a thing, Monster Kid and Frisk are dating, and Mettaton and Papy are also a thing. The biggest difference is that the human adults can't see the Monsters except for Mettaton since he is made from human tech and someone needs to make the monsters money by selling what the others made or by his acting. Mount Ebott is near Gardenia and Monster Town was built just outside of the town.**

 **For the Winx Club, this takes place after the old version of season 2 episode 16 where the Winx and the Pixies go to a Halloween party and the Pixies play a prank on the others at the party after the others tried to scare the Winx. This is an AU of the Winx Club where Sky never meets Bloom and Bloom was placed in charge of Earth's hidden magic. The Pixies are still invisible to the adults.**

" **Can we get into the story now?" Asriel**

" **Yes here is the story" me**

* * *

Monster Town one month after the monsters were freed

Frisk's view

Monster Kid, Asriel, Chara, the fallen children and I were heading out of Monster Town to go to the park in Gardenia.

"Hey kids, you going out?" Sans asked

"Yeah we're going to the park, you want to come?" I asked.

"Sure Papy's been BUGing me a SKELEton that I need to get out of the house," Sans said.

We all laughed as we headed to the park. When we got there the park was empty except for Six teenage girls with….fairies?

"Um… Sans, am I seeing things or are those fairies?" I asked Sans.

"Yeah, I see them to" Sans answered while the girls started to walk in our direction.

* * *

A little earlier in Bloom's home

Bloom's view

"Come on Girls there's some new magic in the area," I said as I walked out of the house with my friends.

We followed the magic to the now empty park not finding where the magic was coming from until the magic increased as a group of kids walked into the park.

"U… Bloom are those monsters with the kids?" Stella asked

"They can see us!" Locket said fearfully

"Let's go talk to them," Flora said as she started to walk towards them.

* * *

 **Hey, guys I know this was really short but that is as far the dream went to before it jumped to the next story…. I really need help.**

 **If you have any ideas for the story or names for the fallen children let me know in the reviews or PM me please I really need the help.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys, it's been awhile…. Sorry about the wait the 'Danny the Wolfbat', 'Once Upon a Slenderman', and 'Phantom's of the Opera' plot bunnies would not leave me alone.**

" **Kid your rambling again" Sans.**

 **Anyway here is the list of powers, age, and names/nicknames for my characters**

 **Frisk- the ability to see ghost and true souls- 10**

 **Chara- the ability to see what anyone is doing no matter how far away- 10**

 **Fallen children**

 **Soul type and gender- magic ability- the nickname for now- age**

 **Yellow boy soul- gun user- Sunny- 9**

 **Dark blue girl soul- blue magic user- Aqua- 9**

 **Purple girl soul- snake user- Ekansa- 6**

 **Light blue girl soul- shield user- Sky- 5**

 **Green boy soul- plant user- Leafy- 7**

 **Orange boy soul- speedster- Speedy- 8**

* * *

Sky's point of view

The teens with the fairies were coming closer when the teens were 10 feet away my powers and the other fallen children powers activated but Frisk and Chara got in the way. The teens and fairies stopped with the surprised look on their face.

As our powers deactivated the teen with bright blonde hair spoke "Bloom I thought you were the only one with magic"

"I thought I was too" the red-haired teen now named Bloom said.

"Well evidently you're not," the blonde said.

The blond teen and the redhead teen continued arguing as one of the teens with brown colored hair came closer and knelt in front of leafy. "You have the same magic as me," she said growing a flower in her hand. "My name is Flora what's your's?"

"I don't know what my name is but you can call me Leafy," Leafy said with his bright smile.

"What do you mean you don't know your name it is highly illogical to forget your own name," the purple haired teen said. "I am Tecna, I have tech magic."

"We, except for Frisk, Monster Kid, and Sans, died. Chara and Asriel remember their names thanks to Toriel calling their name over their graves. The rest of us forget our names. I go by Sunny, that's Aqua, Ekansa, Sky, Speedy, and you already know Leafy." Sunny said pointing at each of us when our name was called.

"I am Aisha, that's Bloom, Musa, Stella, Chatta, Digit, Piff, Lockette, Amore, and Tune," Aisha said pointing them out. "But what do you mean you died? You all look alive to me." **(A.N. if I ever call Aisha, Layla sorry I grew up with the 4kids version)**

We all turned to look at Frisk, Sans, and Chara. They told how bringing Gaster out of the void brought everyone back **(A.N. read Before AboveClub for the story)**.

Our new friends were shocked at what they were told and even more shocked when Frisk spoke "Sans I thought the void was only in the underground."

* * *

Frisk's view

"What are you talking about Kid?" Sans asked turning to look at me.

"There are two void beings watching Bloom," I said as the void beings lost their focus from shock and faded from view.

"They are trapped in the void covering Bloom's homeworld," Chara said matter factually.

"WHAT!" everyone yelled in their shock.

* * *

 **Hehehe! Cliffhanger!**

 **Hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon then this one.**


End file.
